The End: My Version of the Ending of Inuyasha
by chocolatepen
Summary: i like romance, i like romantic endings. this is my version of how the ending of the inuyasha series should to pass. but please, hate it, love it...
1. Part 1

**no i haven't seen the end of inuyasha yet (is there one yet?) but i'm just getting through movies and episodes (no mangas)**

**this is my version remember. in the story you will get an overview of what's happened and when. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

The End:

Another Version for the Ending of Inuyasha

Part 1

Kagome sighed as she walked up the hill. This was one of the hardest things she ever had to done she decided. But even harder would be the outcome.

As she reached the peak, she spotted Inuyasha looking out across the valley at the edge of the cliff. His arms were folded in contemplation as he waited for Kagome. Earlier that day she had told him to meet her at this exact spot because she had something important to discuss with him. So now he waited while she was late.

Suddenly, his ear twitched as he heard her approach.

He cocked his head her way, not sure if he should turn around to face her or if the conversation would be easier if he didn't.

Slowly he turned around anyway. The last hour alone, without her, had been practically unbearable. And now that he was with her presence again he just had to look upon her beauty one last time before he couldn't anymore.

He wasn't sure what she had wanted to talk about, but he had a few ideas—none of which were good. And by the look on her face his suspicions were correct.

As Inuyasha slowly turned around to face her, Kagome almost wished he hadn't. It was going to be tough enough as it was, to get the words out. And being mesmerized by his golden eyes wouldn't help in the least.

"Inuyasha," she began, trying to keep her voice steady by focusing on the ground, "Naraku is gone. The Shikon jewel-shards are all collected and the jewel destroyed."

She paused letting her words drift on the air before continuing.

"We've been together a long time and…I love you, Inuyasha." She stopped again. She knew the insanity of those words—a human loving a demon—but she had to say them.

Because tomorrow she was leaving…

…going back to the present…

…possibly even to stay.

"I know that fifty years ago you loved Kikyo," Kagome said, still not willing to look at Inuyasha. "And that you have loved her since— "

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, but Kagome ignored him.

"—and throughout our time together I have acknowledged and accepted this—"

"Kagome."

"—but I just wanted you to know it from me, instead of Sango or Shippo."

"Kagome," Inuyasha stated a third time before she finally stopped to listened to him.

"Kagome? Where are you going with this?" he asked. He sounded hurt, but he was confused. He knew all this, so why was she bringing it up?

"Because I'm leaving in the morning…"she answered, "…and I don't know if I'm coming back."

She knew this was a lie. Of course she would come back. Sango and Miroku and Shippo were her best friends, they'd been through a lot together. She couldn't just stop being their friends—to just pack up and leave. Could she?

She just wasn't sure if she'd come back…_for him_.

Inuyasha stared at her a moment, letting her words sink in. He tried to think of what his life would be like without Kagome. Every situation looked grim, even shadowed. Ultimately he could not see a life without Kagome.

Then again it was like a life without Kikyo.

Being Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome and she looked very much alike. Kagome even had Miko powers because of Kikyo's spiritual powers.

But they were different people entirely. While Kikyo was very kind with people and polite, she was cold and rarely smiled. Kagome was nearly always happy, and took pleasure in simple things. She was always willing to help and she never let down a friend. Her only fault was her short temper and terrible glare that she practiced whenever Inuyasha seemed to do or say something wrong.

Inuyasha thought about all this, but did not reply. While he cared dearly for Kagome a great deal—even more than _demon-ly_ possible—he still loved Kikyo.

He kept his eyes shadowed, averted to only the ground. Without his mind made-up he could not look at her. And if he couldn't even look at her, he could not watch her go.

Kagome gave Inuyasha several minutes. She looked for any sign in his movements or body language that meant she should wait a little longer, but he made no movement at all; simply watched the ground as if in its depths he would find his answer.

Finally she couldn't wait anymore. Slowly she took a step back—a hard step. It signaled to her heart that it was over, time to go. But she wasn't ready and to she stood there for another moment, memorizing Inuyasha's features, etching them into her memory so that she would never forget him.

At last she turned away. It was nearly dark and she had promised herself to be home in her own world in time to help her mother prepare dinner. She knew that she would need to busy herself once she was back until her heart stopped hurting and she could move on and forget about this time, this place…this pain.

Already she had talked to Sango about not coming back, not even to visit. It would just bring back too many memories that would be better left forgotten.

After half an-hour of wandering, Kagome had finally reached the well. She knew it should have only taken about ten minutes, but after crying and losing concentration she had gotten lost.

* * *

**part 1 people. don't worry something will happen.**

**i realize it may be short but i wrote part 1 and 2 together and they were 6 pages (on word document) all together so technically you just read 3 pages.**

** i hope y'all will stick around for part 2, airing tomorrow! i promise.  
**


	2. Part 2

**thanks for reviewing people.**

**wow you know i'm surprised. my guess was that people would either ignore my story or hate it because it didn't follow the real version. (turns out i have seen the ending to the series and this story just follows along with it only my story goes further a bit)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha**

* * *

The End:

Another Version for the Ending of Inuyasha

Part 2

Kagome's family was glad to see her. But in truth, they found it a little disappointing when she said that she would no longer be going to the past. (Course Grandpa knew that meant no more faking illnesses and making up fun tales, but he promised himself to coup with it.)

The next day at school, her friends welcomed her back with many hugs and smiles. Kagome told them that "the doctors" had said she was now healthier than a horse and probably wouldn't get sick again for a long time. Excited her friends all agreed together to throw her a "Healthy Bash." Even though Kagome thoroughly disagreed, they said it was going to happen either way.

Nearly a week had passed, Kagome went to the "Healthy Bash" and enjoy Hogo discussing Chinese remedies. Luckily, Kagome found that the less she looked towards the well-house or Goshinboku, the easier it was to live her life. Her dreams, however, were another story as they constantly reminded her of her adventures in time past.

Naraku was part of those nightmares. But even scarier than him or any of her life-threatening incidents, was when her memory would bring up images of _him_. Every night her heart would break steadily more each time she smiled at his smug expression or doggy-ears. Dearly she wanted to reach out and massage those velvet, soft ears and watch Inuyasha's dog-like responses to her touch.

Yes, her memories were now her enemies.

"Kagome!" her mother called from below. "You have a guest."

"I'll be right down!" she answered back, closing the textbook she had been studying and moved towards the door.

"Don't bother," said a voice from her window, "I'm faster than you anyhow."

Kagome froze as she turned around to look at the window and her unexpected visitor. He sat on the seal holding open the sliding glass with his right hand. His eyes never left her as she moved to face him, a small glare secured in their depths.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said confused.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha teased as he stepped down from the window into the room. In response Kagome took a step back, unsure of the situation. This hurt Inuyasha.

"Who said you could leave?"

Kagome didn't understand. It was a common line that he used often when he followed her to the present. But she had explained her reasons for leaving back on the cliff.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started again. "Kikyo is dead. And I don't just mean her reincarnation. She's been dead fifty years."

He paused taking another step forward. This time Kagome didn't notice. Her eyes were focused on the fibers of the carpet and her mind was wandering, but she was still listening.

"It took me about fifteen minutes after you left to realize how empty my life was without you.

"Kagome," Inuyasha continued, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I love you. I truly love you."

There was silence between them as Kagome thought on his words. Finally she turned to him, gazing intently into his eyes.

"Then why did it take you so long?"

Inuyasha froze. Saying "I love you" was hard. But asking his next question was harder.

"The reason it took me so long…"

Slowly he reached into his robes, extracting a small red box enhanced with gold runes. He lifted off the lid, sliding it under the bottom half, revealing a small ring. Quickly, Kagome recognized the diamond as one of the shards created by the Tetsusaiga. The band was silver but looked a bit old. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. He smiled at her revealing his fangs. She noticed that his right fang was slightly shorter than the left.

Tears filled her eyes as she realized just how far his love stretched for her. Unconsciously she lifted her hand to his face, her thumb reaching towards the short fang. Inuyasha let his head fall a little into her palm before explaining further.

"I had Totosai make the ring," he stated.

Kagome felt like she was going to faint.

A ring. He had Totosai make her a ring. From his fang! He was giving her a ring—the sign of eternal love and devotion; the sign of proposal or marriage. She couldn't guess he would think of such a thing on his own. But he had given Kikyo a special shell that had belonged to his mother. This was something of _his_.

"Kagome?"

She jumped a little as she realized she was still standing in the room with Inuyasha. Tears still dotted her eyes, but she wasn't sure if it was because she knew she couldn't except the ring or could. She loved Inuyasha with all heart, but did he really love her so much?

But of course the answer was clear, whether she chose to see it or not.

Suddenly she fell forward, her strength finally giving out from the massive pressure put on her heart making her faint.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shrieked. Instinctively he caught her before she could barely move an inch. Without effort he swung her into his arms, and moved to set her on the bed. Patiently he waited while she worked through to consciousness.

He was nervous, though he knew she had merely fainted, but didn't call her mother. He wanted to be alone with Kagome.

Or better yet he wanted to be _with_ Kagome. Forever.

He held her hand, as he sat on her chair by her side, waiting. Wearily he laid his head on her forehead as he waited for her to wake-up.

When he felt a slight squeeze in his hand, Inuyasha lifted his head and looked down at Kagome. She stared back at him, a slight smile gracing her lips. Half his mouth lifted, giving her a—rare and soulful—grin.

Keeping hold of her hand with is right hand; he lifted his hand to her forehead, brushing back her bangs. Kagome sighed under his touch trying to be unnoticeable, but Inuyasha heard her. He smiled bigger and moved his left hand under her chin, lightly tipping it and kissing her lips.

He had kissed a girl before, but this was different. When he had kissed Kikyo, it was because that was what his humanity told him to do. And before when Kagome had kissed him, he had needed the interaction and love to bring him out of a carnal state. This…this was different.

Both of them knew what they were getting themselves into, and they knew their feelings. But this time they weren't denying or pretending or hiding anything. They were together and they would stay that way.

Slowly, Inuyasha drew back to look into Kagome's eyes. She stared back, a look of contentment and surprise mixed on her face. She whispered, "Inuyasha."

"Kagome," he replied, shaking his head as if she didn't understand, "I love you. More than I think is good. More than I ever knew was possible."

Again he pulled out the ring. Kagome sat up, looking only at the ring a second before turning her gaze back to him. She didn't fully understand what he was suggesting.

"Kagome," Inuyasha continued, picking up her left hand. He got down on his knees, pushing back the chair. Silently he slipped the ring on her finger. "I know were still too young, but I still want 'us' to be. I want to be with you forever, Kagome. Will you stay with me?"

Kagome felt like she was going to faint again, but this time she took control over such emotions. Her smiled broadened, and she threw her arms around his neck, pushing him back. Quickly he reacted and caught her, falling back from the force of her jump. Again he kissed her.

"That a yes?" he teased.

"Yes, I want you to stay," Kagome laughed as she lay on top of him. "I love you Inuyasha."

MY END

* * *

**yes kikyo is dead, reincarnation and all. no i'm not sorry, she was ruining the story and her life was over she could never gain it back.**

**i'm still not sure which finger Inuyasha puts the ring on, possibly the pinky or the ring, you decide.**

**and so the live happily ever after. Inuyasha learns to coup with hiding his ears, Kagome graduates highschool, then they get married (Inuyasha wearing a matching white top hat to hide his ears). **

**kids are about my only problem to explain. what happens if the kids have demon-dog ears like Inuyasha?**

**answer: they look like a normal human ever day and night except on the new moon their ears turn into doggy-ears and their black hair turns white. (inverse of Inuyasha).**

**so that's my version, i hope y'all liked it. please tune in again for other exciting adventures with me and the wonderful characters people have already created. tootles!  
**


End file.
